Stimuli
by oneanimelover
Summary: A collection of prompted stories. Inspired by ICHIRUKI month.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Week 3 (August 14 to 19, 2017): Tuesday: Fluff (Daily Themes: Sun, Heart, Perfect)**

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of the kitchen window, giving her more than enough light to prepare breakfast.

She was up a few hours later than her usual daily grind; grateful that it was her day off from her Squad Thirteen duties.

While she absent-mindedly whisked the eggs, she felt strong hands latch on to the sides of her hips.

"Morning." came a hot, raspy breath that tickled her cheek.

Rukia couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Her husband had been particularly _needy_ the past several days and it didn't matter when and where they were.

His lips were already planting kisses on her neck and she willingly tilted her head to the side to give him even more access to her skin.

She emptied her hands and placed the items on the kitchen counter before turning to face him.

"Morning. Had a good sleep?"

"I did. But I had a better time awake; you know, before sleeping."

She giggled. "I bet you did. Although I should be the one exhausted. Not you."

"I know how to make it up to you."

"Yes you do." she tiptoed so that she could meet his lips halfway and he pulled her up - grabbing her soft ass.

He pushed himself closer and started rubbing against her when suddenly she detached herself with a gasp.

"Ichigo!" her reprimand unintentionally came out as a whisper, out of breath from their kiss.

"What?" he grumbled, not at all looking too happy.

"Not here. Not now."

He growled. "Give me one good reason why not."

Her features softened as she reached to hold his face in both her hands.

"I can give you two."

He arched an eyebrow.

She shook her head; he was still lousy with picking up reiatsu.

It took a few more seconds before he noticed them.

Two young boys entering the kitchen.

The eldest, with bright orange hair like his father, continuously rubbed his eyes while the second, with dark black hair like his mother, kept moving forward with half-closed lids until he bumped into his father's leg.

Ichigo chuckled and lowered his wife until she could reach the floor. Once he released her, he turned and effortlessly picked-up one twin, then the other, in his arms.

The sight of her children, her family, always made Rukia's heart burst with joy.

She kissed the top of their heads and instructed for them to wash up.

"That includes you." she told her mate.

He rolled his eyes but grinned then obediently walked out carrying his sons.

(This after)Life was indeed perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Yes, this is "Fluff" even if it felt like it was bound to become "Smut" (which is coincidentally the next prompt) should there have been no children in the room.

The fandom declared August 2017 as ICHIRUKI Month and I missed it :-( I would have loved to properly participate but life, time, the home WIFI and inspiration have not been cooperative. Nevertheless, should my muse decide to help me out again, I'll continue to post and update this.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Week 1 (August 1 to 5, 2017): Agent of the Shinigami+Soul Society Arc: Tuesday: Missing Scene/Episode Tag**

 **Episode 62**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki hid her emotions well.

So for her to cry in front of the ryoka, in the premises of other Shinigami, was a rarity.

But she did not care what others thought of her now; she was overwhelmed with happiness and relief seeing her _nakama_ alive and well.

This was true especially with the cocky boy who could barely stay conscious.

While the members of the Squad Four went around attending to the injured Captains and Lieutenants, she had dashed towards Ichigo and kneeled in front of him.

He grinned at her and sputtered some nonsense about how, 'he did save her' and 'he told her so.'

She would give him an earful once he fully recovered, but for now, she was just thankful with how things worked out in the end.

Ichigo rolled on to his back while Rukia caught his head and lowered it on to her lap.

"You are a stubborn fool."

She should be angry. But the tear that rolled off her cheek and onto his meant otherwise.

He should be livid. But the meaningful smile that curved his lips upwards meant otherwise.

They could both hear their comrades yelling and running towards them.

"You should go check on Byakuya."

"Ichigo..."

"I think he's ready to be less of a jerk and more of a big brother now."

"I -"

"We can talk after this settles. Byakuya will have a lot to say to you."

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia turned to see the concerned faces of her friends.

"I'll heal you both!"

She shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Innoue-san, but Ichigo needs it more than I do. Please tend to him."

She carefully lifted the strawberry-head off her lap and lowered it to the ground so that the process may begin. Rukia has yet to understand the powers they posses but she trusts (in) them whole-heartedly.

The substitute Shingami had already drifted into a relaxed slumber; knowing that everyone he cared about was safe.

As Orihime activated what she called 'Soten Kisshun,' Rukia profusely thanked her unlikely circle while they all claimed her apologies and gratitude were unnecessary. Soon after, she excused herself and headed to where the Sixth Division Captain was being cared for.

Ichigo had not only saved her, but he had also bridged the wide gap between her and the man who adopted her as his sister.

Another thing Rukia would be forever grateful to Ichigo for.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

You know, I had initially thought ill of Rukia when she prioritized her cold brother over the _boy_ (and thier human friends) who saved her. So there must have been a missing scene somewhere in that episode...


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Week 4 (August 20 to 26, 2017): Post-Canon/Canon Divergence: Friday: "Kurosaki... Kuchiki... I leave it to you..."**

* * *

Ichigo would have smacked the annoying smirk off Urahara's face but after the first half-dozen times, the satisfaction already wore thin.

So he settled for ignoring the shopkeeper, turning his head to the side for good measure, hoping to the high heavens that he would just... STOP.

It didn't help that everyone else thought it was such a _romantic_ concept as well.

He felt his cheeks warm up (again) at the notion.

"Kurosaki-san, don't forget to share some of that body heat with Kuchiki-san."

Amused chuckles erupted from around them.

If what they were expected to do wasn't so important, he would break out of Hachigen's barrier and choke old hat and clogs with his bare hands.

Ichigo glanced at his companion and knew that she would want her turn at punching the former Captain.

Not forgetting why they needed to be confined in the first place, he offered Rukia his hand. She hesitated at first, but when she suddenly shivered, she immediately placed both her palms into his own. Ichigo closed his eyes to focus some of his reiatsu to the point where they were touching.

He was still new to this: having complete control over his power. Zangetsu was more cooperative when he was not suppressed.

And, apparently, very compliant when it came to anything that involved Rukia.

"Urahara-san, while we wait, please do tell us again about how you came up with this wonderful plan to save us all."

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open and pinpointed his peer with a glare.

"Ishida, you bastard! You've heard this story a thousand times!"

"Now, Kurosaki, that's not true. I've only heard it twice. Besides," the Quincy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "it's for the benefit of those who have just arrived, like the Kyoraku-Soutaicho and some more of your comrades."

And true enough, more Shinigami had appeared in the (no longer) secret, underground cavern located in the Sokyoku Hill. No doubt the work of Yoruichi and the Vizards - gathering all that they could so that they had a proper place to rest and be treated.

After Yhwach was defeated, Urahara summoned his motley crew from the Shoten to help with the healing while the Fourth Division regrouped and found their bearings.

After a quick discussion with his former second-in-command, Tessai went around offering his expertise to those that required more than just a simple patch-up job.

Despite his otherwise exhausted (and critical) state, the new Commander-General still managed to smile and joke, "Do tell, Kisuke, the need behind Ichigo-kun's and Rukia-chan's temporary confinement."

Ichigo grumbled to himself when his dad, who managed to remain unscathed despite his own battles with one of the Schutzstaffel and Yhwach himself, shouted, "ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT! CONCENTRATE ON RUKIA-CHAN OR YOU'LL RUIN HER FLAWLESS PORCELAIN SKIN!"

The Daiko blinked and pulled his hand away, worried that he would burn her.

The process was taking longer than any of them had wanted, especially under the scrutiny of their comrades.

But it was necessary.

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when Urahara flicked his fan open and with the usual flare and flavor that he had (honestly, how was he even moving normally despite his injuries?!) on a normal day and called the attention of the masses once again to himself.

"The story is simple, really. Kurosaki-san has the power of fire, while Kuchiki-san has the power of ice. I have the privilege of knowing their bankai beforehand - faked as it was by the Quincy spirit in the case of Kurosaki-san - as I had personally helped them access their powers. I had initially thought that the young Kurosaki simply inherited his father's powers - they are so much alike! Zangetsu and Engetsu; truly from the same pod -" *violent reactions from Isshin and Ichigo* "- BUT, as I recalled and you all know, Kuchiki-san awakened his power by sharing her own with him. So I thought..."

Ichigo groaned. This was the part that made him and Rukia uncomfortable.

"... the young Kurosaki may have chosen this power to compliment Kuchiki-san's!"

Rangiku was one of those who loudly gushed and made the situation even more embarrassing than it already was.

"Moving on." Urahara snapped his fan closed and grinned. "There is an old legend. One older than Soul Society; possibly even before the consciousness of any life in our realms. There is power stronger than a god's for it is said that this power was forged by several if not all of the ancient gods in agreement that despite their differences, there should be balance: the _yin and yang_ as it is known to most. But this power is never constant, as it is a living force, and reincarnates itself, separately, continuously, until it is needed once again..."

Rukia was unusually quiet and had her eyes cast down. Ichigo realized that she was still trying to fix her reiatsu - her summoning of her Bankai twice in one day took a toll on her.

Ichigo had already blocked the sound of Urahara's voice and the presence of everyone else in the chamber. He slowly moved closer to Rukia and took her hands in his again. Although she was visibly the one who needed to thaw - the after effect of her power - he actually needed to cool down. Zangetsu was already throwing a hissy fit at how it burned in his inner world.

The idea of combining their Bankai was absurd; and far too risky, especially since neither of them had had the time to master it.

But while the remaining strong-willed, able-bodied Shinigami and Quincy warriors kept Yhwach busy, Ichigo and Rukia took a moment and decided, whole-heartedly, that they will sacrifice themselves for the sake of everyone.

"... the Black Sun and the White Moon..."

Together, they called upon their ultimate power.

"... not even the god who could see into the future could foresee this and could withstand such magnificence..."

And while they were victorious, they realized that it would also take the both of them to contain the power they unleashed together.

So here they were, under the watchful eye of their nakama, in a barrier to make sure that their overflowing spiritual pressure has no adverse effects on anybody.

Rukia had smiled at their contact, welcoming his warmth once again. It was time that they kept their attention on each other rather than the souls around them. Moreover, she also needed to help him. This activity took focus, yes, but even more than (that), it took absolute trust on their part.

"... come to the conclusion that Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san are soulmates."

Vein pop.

Then there it was again, the gushing; some cheering. All teasing.

"Ichigo..."

"What?"

"... I'm glad it's you."

He gawked at her for a while, like she had grown another head as a side-effect, then soon felt himself grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's you, too."

\- END. -

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Urahara: "There it is, folks! We have a confession!"

Everyone: "AWWWWWWW!"

Ichigo: "Dammit, don't you have anything better to do than to meddle in our affairs?!"

Urahara: "No, not really."

Ichigo: "Say, Rukia, do you think it would it be too much if we went Bankai on them?"

Rukia: "No. But I get to hit Urahara first."

Ichigo: "Deal."

 **\- THE END. -**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I apologize if the 'set-up' is longer than the actual prompt but taking away any of the 'background' felt even more lacking than it already is.

The yin-yang thing is a long, long shot, but this is my fanfic, so let me have this. If you're going to click that comment button and argue logic (or nonsense) with me over fanfiction and imaginary characters, I will ignore you first then delete your words later.

You know, angry (and hurt and bitter and frustrated) as I still am, I'd still like to believe that Mr. Kubo had intended to end BLEACH differently. The many, many plot holes would have been filled (at least, most of them) and profound, mysterious lines such as **"Kurosaki... Kuchiki... I leave it to you..."** would have actually made sense and something would have actually happened.

PS I was very, very excited with Isshin's return to Soul Society. I had a lot of ideas as to what he would do, contribute to the war only to be disappointed that his appearance was merely to accompany Ryuken to deliver the silver arrow. THE TWO MEN LOST THE LOVE OF THEIR LIVES TO THE QUINCY GOD AND ALL THEY DID WAS LET THEIR SONS DO THE FIGHTING. In my reality, the two fathers fought battles of their own and won. And to a certain extent, took shots at the god who allowed their wives to die and their sons to suffer. NO, RYUKEN AND ISSHIN ARE STRANGE FATHERS BUT THEY LOVE THEIR FAMILIES TOO MUCH TO JUST LET IT SLIDE. Besides, their involvement would have made such awesome fight scenes and OMG I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO FIND OUT WHAT ISSHIN'S BANKAI WAS.

PPS Sorry about the CAPS LOCK; emotions and sugar levels are both high at the moment.

PPPS I'm actually thinking of a scene re-write involving Isshin and him helping out Toshiro, Byakuya and Kenpachi. Because with my idea of Isshin's bankai, not even Gerard Valkyrie would have been able to regenerate. Because Isshin deserves to be badass like his son.

PPPPS Only Kisuke would have something up his sleeve against the Quincies and it would have probably been epic if it really did involve Ichigo and Rukia.

PPPPPS I just love putting Ichigo and Rukia in humiliating situations… but everyone just has to be there! And Urahara had a hand in Isshin and Masaki's relationship – URAHARA'S FACE WHEN MASAKI WAS MURMURING IN HER SLEEP ABOUT BEING NAKED AND ISSHIN WAS EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT – it was one of the best moments in BLEACH! – so why not have him be there for Ichigo and Rukia as well?


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Week 2 (August 6 to 12, 2017): AU Week: Monday: Coffee Shop**

* * *

Rukia was almost always seated at the same spot, in the same corner of her favorite coffee shop every morning.

She was an early riser and despite having classes that start either before or after lunch, her day would regularly begin at five-thirty in the morning.

And despite what people thought, she was not a "coffee drinker."

She rarely ordered anything caffeine-based - save for the occasional ice-blended drink or white chocolate mocha.

Her drink of choice: hot chocolate.

The shop's concoction was something she truly savored.

And without it, she would be grumpy as hell.

It was hardly a busy establishment. Most patrons, fellow students and some professors, came and go. Quaint and quiet as the place was, even the regulars would rather 'hang-out' elsewhere.

Rukia, on the other hand, could spend hours there just reading, writing and people-watching.

There was nothing special about her routine until one day, one customer, a new face, piqued her interest.

In all the time that she had been there, she had never seen that guy before.

Of that she was certain, for It wouldn't be difficult to remember a tall, handsome, and bright orange-haired individual.

She looked back down at her book and felt her cheeks burn.

The first - and last - time she developed a crush was years ago: with a boy who didn't return her affections.

Not that she confessed; but the boy, her senior and friend, was already in a serious relationship.

They keep in touch, yes, of course, because again, they're friends, and because his family and hers are in the same circle; have the same affiliations.

She risked another glance at the newcomer and noticed that he was making small talk with the barista at the counter.

He was smiling and was being polite.

So much the opposite of the scowl he had on his face when he walked in.

Soon, he made his way to the bar and Rukia willed herself to listen for his name while she busied herself with words on the page of the chapter she was supposed to be memorizing.

"Medium cappuccino for Ichigo."

She held back a giggle.

 _Strawberry._

As it turns out, Ichigo just stopped by to purchase a drink then left.

Her adoration from afar continued for weeks - she waited for him to arrive, listened to him exchange pleasantries with the crew then watched him exit the store.

It was strange that such a simple thing could make her day feel complete.

Then one morning, to her surprise, she found him seated at her spot, in the corner of her favorite coffee shop.

One of the regular staff, Hanataro, greeted her with a smile then asked if she was having her usual. Still dumbfounded, it took a little longer for her to give her reply.

Rukia would have to settle somewhere else; she has alternatives in case her favorite was not available. It would not be a problem.

She had just put down her bag on the chair when her order was called out.

"Large Hot Chocolate with Extra Whip for Rukia."

She went to claim her drink.

Hanataro smiled at her again as he readied some tissues and handed them, together with a folded piece of paper, to her.

"What -?"

"Have a nice day, Miss Rukia!"

Before she could even finish her question, Hanataro had walked away and began busying himself behind the counter.

She opened the note.

 _Hi. I intentionally invaded your space. I wasn't sure how to approach you so a breach in territory was my method of choice. I'm in no rush today and I was told that you usually aren't, too, so if you would grant me the favor of your company in the next couple of hours, I would be sincerely honored._

 _PS This is a public venue, with a security system in place. I will do nothing inappropriate. I have two younger sisters who I love and protect from men just like that._

Rukia read the letter about two more times before she turned her head just in time to see Ichigo watching her with a nervous smile.

She felt blood rise to her cheeks as she gave him a nervous smile of her own and nodded.

Carefully, she picked up her drink with the note and tissues all crumpled together.

He stood while she approached and as soon as she put everything on the table, he extended his hand out to her; smile no longer faltering.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her smile widened and took his hand, calloused and warm to her touch.

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

And so begins the story of destiny.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Because Ichigo would notice Rukia - maybe not watching him - and would totally be attracted to her. And since this is an alternate universe, Ichigo wouldn't be so slow and as clueless. But his note would still be non-threatening. If I received a note from a stranger, I would need some assurance that he means no harm. So Ichigo will mention his sisters. I don't know why, but I think that would make sense.

Oh, and Rukia's first crush: Kaien Shiba. And yes, they (Ichigo and Rukia) will discover just how small their world really is.

Even in an alternate universe, Byakuya finds no way around becoming associated with Isshin.

Hanataro 'coz I couldn't think of anyone else to play matchmaker.

And Ichigo's not a morning person. He purposely woke up early one day realizing he needed to talk to / meet the girl he sees at the coffee shop. I kind of reversed them here: Ichigo's the moon, Rukia's the sun. Again, stretching it. My alternate universe. My fanfiction. And destiny works either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Day 24 (August 24, 2018): Family**

* * *

Satoru was still deep in slumber when he felt an all too familiar presence approach.

There was a pause; a moment's hesitation before he felt a soft hand gently push his shoulder.

He groaned and hugged his favorite childhood plushy closer to his chest; unashamed to show his affection to the small stuffed animal despite his size and age.

"Five more minutes, mom."

A surprised gasp reached his ears and he sat up, eyes wide, after he realized what he had just done.

Staring at him, eyes wide, much like his own and slacked-jawed, was Rukia Kuchiki.

He panicked. His usual steel-trap mind went blank and he could not come up with anything to undo his slip up.

"You're my son?"

The question sounded more like a statement. And before he muster a fake laugh and blurt out the flimsy excuse of thinking he was home, where and _when_ he was supposed to be, Rukia then nonchalantly pointed to his toy.

"It would explain why you seem attached to Chappy."

His mother's toy, actually. Which he borrowed (stole) from her in the dead of the night because he couldn't sleep.

He sighed. He could lie and outwit everyone else except the Shinigami, half his size, that knelt beside him on the tatami mat.

She was, IS, his mother after all.

And for the first time since he found himself there, he let his guard down. "I wondered when you'd figure it out."

Rukia took one good look at him. When he mysteriously appeared and revealed himself to them, it was undeniable that he looked so much like Ichigo.

Satoru had his father's eyes. But his hair was as dark as night.

He remained tight-lipped about who his mother was. It was best that he kept some information to himself as anything – any knowledge, any detail - could alter their futures.

She respected that… except she didn't know why she felt that she knew him; that he was a part of her, somehow.

Her son.

A hand flew to her mouth when the thought sunk in.

That would mean…

"Yes, mom, you and dad had sex. Lots and lots and lots of times. Good gods, you two are on a perpetual honeymoon. Honestly, we're all surprised that you only have three kids."

Rukia's face was bright red and had difficulty hiding her embarrassment.

"There's three of you?" she managed to sputter out.

"You have a daughter. She's the youngest. Then there's me and our brother, the eldest. We are twins." He gave her a smile and winked mischievously. "I'm your favorite."

With his mother's glare, he laughed. "You know, if it were Yasuhiro who was here, you would have all figured out who our parents were with just one look at him."

"Why's that?"

"Because he has dad's hair and your eyes."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't be confused. You're not missing anything. This was really posted as a portion of the plot that I've had in mind for a while. I don't know if this can be counted as a contribution to 2018's ICHIRUKI month prompt, Day 24, Family, though. Let me know so I can tag or un-tag accordingly. But I really wanted to highlight this for that prompt. The family bit would be how much their children are like Ichigo and Rukia. Here, Satoru is obsessed with Chappy just like his mom. He's over a hundred years old, mind you and already almost as tall as Ichigo. Anyway, I'm a lot stuck on the story as I haven't created a believable antihero yet. But let's just say that I've already had some angst and some fluff and some action lined up but there are still large plot holes I'd like to cover up or at the very least minimize before I share it with everyone. Thanks for taking the time to read. So many wonderful ICHIRUKI fan work! Thank you for sharing your talents!


End file.
